NotSoHappy Phone Calls
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: Kio gets the Zero pair drunk for a night in hopes of them passing out and settling down, so he can work in peace. Too bad he's at Soubi's apartment. Kio's got some explaining to do. Contest entry for DragonTamer94.


I don't own Loveless. Enjoy.

"Are you sure? I don't think you can handle it." A green haired man  
says. He seems to be baiting the two younger boys in front of him.

"We're sure." "Absolutely positive." The two boys reply in unison. One  
of them has brick reddish hair. He is Natsuo. The other has bluish  
hair, almost an aqua color. He is Youji. They are a fighter and  
sacrifice team known as Zero.

"Ok. Well, I'll be right back. I need to run down and get the  
alcohol." The green haired man says. He is Kio. He is also supposed to  
be taking care of Zero. But he doesn't like the too much. "Brats."  
This fact is made known when he hisses said word under his breath  
whilst heading towards the door.

"Thank you." The boys seem very much pleased by Kio's exclamation. His  
mutterings are unable to be heard as he slams the door on his way out.

*-* When Kio returns *-*

"While I am pretty sure this is too strong for you, considering you've  
never drunk before, I am going to give this to you and hope for the  
best." The best being they pass out. He sets down four six packs of  
beer on the table.

"I don't think we'll pass out. Or puke. Or even get drunk. But if you  
want to believe that along with the, us never drinking before part,  
then go right on ahead." Youji says it almost cheerfully; as if he's  
hoping he's wrong.

"Sure I'm going back to sketching. Call me if you need me." Kio walks  
out of the room, confident that they will get drunk and pass out.

*-* Four six packs later… *-*

"Kio!" The twin shouts echo through out the apartment. Kio enters the  
kitchen to see Zero, still standing but looking a bit out of it. He  
smirks.

"What's the matter, brats?" He says, wondering if they need help  
reaching the porcelain goddess or a bed.

"We need more."

"What?!"

"We need more."

"You do?"

"Yes. We are not drunk nor do we need to puke. We just need more."

"Ok. Well then, I'll be back in ten." He murmurs, a bit unsure as he  
grabs some money and leaves. The boys known as Zero giggle evilly as  
they lock the door and put a chair under the handle.

"I think I'm a bit drunk." Youji says, giggling again as he almost falls over.

"Me too." Natsuo admits, giggling madly.

"You know we're going to regret this tomorrow, right?"

"Oh yeah."

*_* With Kio *_*

"You see… I might have, kinda sorta gotten them a bit drunk?" He  
winces at the reply from the other line.

"But! I just wanted some peace and quiet Soubi! You have to  
understand!" he quiets down and listens, looking at bit deflated.

"Ok… I'll leave them alone. When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow?! But…!"

"I know it's my fault and you don't want to deal with it, but!"

"I have to clean up too? Soubi… I-" He looks at the phone in his hand,  
seemingly dumbstruck.

"Goodbye to you too." He mutters as he closes the phone and stuffs it  
in his pocket.

*-* Twenty minutes later, at Soubi's apartment *-* Kio POV *-*

I reach Soubi's door and turn the knob, only to find that it is  
locked. Muttering curses under my breath I fumble with my key ring  
hoping the key is still on it. It isn't so I drop on my hands and  
knees only to remember that Soubi doesn't have a mat and the spare key  
is on top of the door. I receive it and unlock the door and am met  
with another surprise; there is a chair lodged under the door handle.  
Stupid brats. I wonder what they're up to.

*-* Ten minutes later *-*

I finally get into the apartment and it is deathly quiet. Weird. I  
head towards the kitchen- maybe they've passed out. Not there. I head  
to the living room. No one. I go to Soubi's room, maybe they were  
tired? On the way to the room there is a trail of clothes. I raise an  
eyebrow. The door is ajar and I push it fully open. They are sleeping,  
cuddled up together. Looks like they were tired. I close the door and  
head for the couch, where it looks like I'll be sleeping tonight.

*-* The next day *-*

It seems that I failed to notice something last night when I checked  
on the brats. Something being the ears and or tails. Namely, the lack  
thereof. Luckily, they don't seem upset about it. It's almost as if  
it was bound to happen. Unfortunately, I don't feel that Soubi is  
going to share either their or my views.

"Kio. What did you allow to happen?" His tone suggests that someone,  
namely me, is going to be sorry.

*-* Two Months Later *-* Third person POV *-*

"Natsuo, is there a reason I've been puking my guts out every morning  
for the past two weeks? And sleeping all day long?" Youji asks after  
making his latest trip to the bathroom.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe you're sick?"

"I don't think so. I can usually tell if I'm sick."

"Maybe you're pregnant." Natsuo suggested, not really paying attention  
to his partner in crime. He was currently lying on his stomach on  
Soubi's bed reading a magazine with his ankles crossed over his head.

"Whose pregnant?" Kio asked coming into the room.

"Youji." Natsuo says turning the page of the magazine.

"What?!" Horror is written across Kio's face.

"Yep. I've been puking every morning for the past two weeks. Plus,  
I've been sleeping most of the day. And… I'm not sick."

"Oh gosh. Excuse me while I call Soubi… and die." Kio. Leaves the room  
dazed and unhappy and dreading his next phone call.

"Soubi? You're not going to like what I'm going to tell you, but I'll  
be quick and hang up as soon as I'm done… Youji's knocked up with  
Natsuo's kid. Ok 'bye now Soubi! I will be gone by time you get back!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Happy Holidays and I'm sorry this took so long.


End file.
